


Love u, J

by JackTheSoldier



Category: 18th Century CE RPF, American Revolution RPF, Historical RPF, Turn (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Artist, Double Date, F/F, Historically Accurate Appearance, Just some gay babies, Kinda, M/M, this is for kikapapel on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-01 01:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20250202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackTheSoldier/pseuds/JackTheSoldier
Summary: John and Alexander have been dating for a while and since Benjamin and Nathan, their close friends, have been dating too, they decide to all go out for a double date.





	Love u, J

The tattoo shop was surprisingly quiet today, so John was the only one there. He had sent Maria, one of his coworkers/employees, home early because she had worked every day this week anyway and she deserved a three day weekend. Her girlfriend, Angelica Schuyler, had dropped by to pick her up around lunchtime. Nobody had entered the shop since. 

John had checked that Google and other review sites to make sure that the times they were open were accurate, he had checked that the neon OPEN sign was on, and he even checked that Maria hadn't moved any of the times on the schedule that they had against the window for people outside to see. Everything said that they were open. Maybe it was just a slow day, but by the time it was four in the afternoon, John was ready to go home. There had only been two people today, and one of them left early because they didn't realize kids weren't allowed in the shop.

John had a strict rule about that. He didn't allow anyone under thirteen in his shop, even with a parent. He wouldn't tattoo kids under eighteen. He didn't want to give them a permanent thing they might regret later until they were one hundred percent sure of it. The kid the guy had with him had looked fifteen or so, and John had ushered them right out. The other person had come and gotten a small tattoo of their spouse's name. John had warned them that it might not work out and that they might regret it should their spouse pass away suddenly, but they insisted. So he had tattooed this twenty-five-year-old man with his wife's name. 

It was almost too quiet. John hated it. Silence usually meant no business, and that's exactly what was happening. Running a hand through his already messy hair, he considered closing down early. Usually, he would shut down at six, but it looked like nobody was coming. 

He stayed until seven instead, just to see if someone was going to come late. Nobody did. Lousy Friday. 

As John grabbed his coat, his black beanie, and his keys, he wondered if it was the cold weather keeping everyone away. The cold January air of New York City was enough to keep anyone inside, in his eyes. John was from the south. He understood maybe too well. He turned off the neon sign, shut off all the lights, and locked the door.

Just by stepping out into the frigid weather, he knew he immediately wanted to go back inside where it was warm. The dirty snow piles at the side of the road reminded John that winter was only just beginning, especially here. He wasn't in South Carolina anymore. Winters here were longer, colder, and overall shittier. 

John adjusted the beanie over his undercut styled hair and began the nineteen block trek to his shared apartment. 

* * *

He couldn't feel his nose. He couldn't feel his fingertips. Fuck New York. Fuck Wintertime. Fuck the snow. Fuck the sun for setting too early. Fuck fuck fuck. Alexander couldn't believe he had been standing in front of the cafe where he worked waiting for John. He was late by fifteen minutes. John usually walked him home. Maybe he had forgotten. Alex wished he could text him but his phone had died around noon and he had left his charger at home. Besides, the gloves he was wearing would never let him type while keeping his fingers somewhat warm. 

Alex pulled his scarf over his nose and looked around for John. Where was he? 

"Looking for someone?" Benjamin, Alex's coworker, stepped out of the cafe in his own coat and scarf, but he clearly didn't need it as much. Ben was actually born in the north. Long Island, no less. The redhead couldn't remember the name of the town, but it was something like etiquette or whatever. That's what it sounded like, he thought. 

"John's supposed to walk me home. Do you think maybe he forgot?" Alex mumbled and looked down the street to his right in the direction of the tattoo shop John owned and ran with a woman named Maria. 

"I can shoot him a text and find out," Ben offered and pulled out his phone. "Nate is coming to get me, too." 

"Please text John for me. How's it going with you 'n' Nathan, by the way?" 

"Really well. I think this may be the most stable relationship I've ever been in. I'm happy with him, y'know? And I don't think I've ever truly been this happy with any of the other people I've ever dated. Like, Caleb was more of a friend than a boyfriend, and Abe was that way too. And the girls I've all dated weren't quite the kind of people I would want to date. I'm not into girls," Ben explained and rocked back and forth on his feet as he texted John. A moment later, there was a little 'ding!' from his phone. 

"What'd he say?" 

"John said that he closed up late and he's sorry for keeping you waiting. He'll be here in a minute or so." 

Alexander blew out a breath and shook his head. "He never stays late unless it's really busy or something bad happened. Maybe both? I don't know. I hope the shop's alright." 

"You worried 'bout him?" Ben asked and put his phone away. 

"Always. Ever since he was in our apartment during a break-in and he got shot, I've been worried sick about him. I know he's tough 'nd all, but it's just... It's rough knowing that things might happen to him and I might have no control over it," Alex sighed and looked at Ben to see if he understood. The look in his eyes said he did. 

"Here he comes," he pointed out. 

John was speedwalking down the sidewalk, beanie pulled over his ears, looking chilled to the bone. When he got to Alex's side, he buried his face in his boyfriend's hair and wrapped his coat around him. "'m so fucking sorry. It was just a really slow day today 'nd I stayed behind to see if I could get the extra business 'nd I forgot about meeting you here 'nd shit. 'm cold 'nd I wanna go home 'nd cuddle 'nd shit. Y'know how I feel." 

Alex just now realized that John's accent was rubbing off on him. They pronounced their 'and's the same way. Alex wasn't even southern American! He was a Caribbean islander! "Yeah. Let's get you home." 

"I'll see you guys Tuesday then? Unless you wanna make plans to meet up. Nate and I are always free on Saturdays and every other Sunday, y'know? And Monday is a holiday," Ben smiled at John. 

"We can meet up just not somewhere where it's fuckin' cold as goddamn'd Antarctica. I feel like a goddamn penguin right now," John groaned and Alex shuddered as John's breath tickled his neck. 

"Sounds good to me. Nate and I don't know how you guys feel, but I can imagine not very good." The brunet was laughing at them. 

"Y'all damned northerners won't last a day once global warming kicks into gear!" John snapped. 

"John, babe, relax. Let's just go home, 'k?" 

"'mkay." 

"Seeya Ben. Hit us up for somewhere to go. Maybe we can make it like a casual double date or something?" 

"Alexander, I'm cold," John quietly reminded and rested his chin on his boyfriend's head. 

"Bye, guys. Have a nice day!" Ben said as he watched the pair shuffle along down the sidewalk to their apartment. As been saw them turn the corner, he pulled out his phone to text Nate. 

_They're gone. You can come to get me now :)_

He got a response a moment later. 

_I've been waiting across the street, Ben. You know what my car looks like_

_also, ur lookin cute today ;)_

Ben laughed at the last text and looked both ways before he crossed the street. Nate was sitting there in his black car. Ben still didn't understand why he insisted on having a car in New York. 

"Hey, cutie. You're lookin' pretty cute today," Nate greeted from the driver's seat as Ben took his place beside him and laughed. 

"Yeah, but you always tell me that." 

"That doesn't make it any less true, yeah?" 

"I guess." 

"C'mon, Ben, be more optimistic. Where's that beautiful smile I love so much?" Nate started looking around to see if it was safe to move through the crowded street. 

Ben flashed a bright smile. "Like that?" 

"That works." 

* * *

"John, this is ridiculous!" 

"It is not! It's just a personal preference!" 

"Coffee creamer in tea!? That's something a psychopath would do!" 

John pouted and sipped more of the drink he held in his favorite mug. "Awfully bold of you to say I'm not a psychopath." 

"You cried about mourning doves yesterday after you talked to your sister," Alex reminded. 

"They're called mourning doves! That means they're sad and mourning and grieving all the time, Alex! That's fucking sad!" John objected and had to be careful not to spill his tea. 

"It means that their coos sound like that, John! It's different!" 

"We got off topic fast. If creamer in tea bothers you, then we can just break up." 

"I don't hate it that much." 

"Then you'll just need to deal with it." 

It was quiet for a moment as Alexander typed on his computer. 

John sipped his tea and Alex finally spoke up again. 

"Drinking tea instead of coffee is very unpatriotic of you, J." 

"Alright! I'm sick of that myth! Tea is a very Eastern thing, as in China and Japan. Not Britain. The fucking English fucking stole the tea from China and shit and they think 'oh, tea is so refined and perfect' and then when we rebelled, we tossed it all into the Boston Harbor and now everyone says 'Coffee is the new American drink now' all because Britain stole tea leaves from the Eastern countries and the Boston Tea Party happened 'nd shit!" John snapped and began ranting. 

Alex waited after he was finished. "Are you done?" 

"Yes." 

"Good. You've convinced me, but I don't approve of the use of cursing in your speech. Next time, my Diogenes--" 

"Demosthenes."

"What?" 

"Demosthenes is the one you're thinking of. Diogenes was the one who ran into the room with the plucked chicken." 

"Are you sure?" 

"Pretty sure." 

"...Anyway, next time, please refrain from cursing so much and use stronger words and you'll have a wonderful persuasive speech." 

"God, you're such an English nerd." 

"I'm an English major, John, of course, I'm a nerd about that stuff!" 

"Mhm." 

A buzz from John's phone got the older man's attention and he looked to see a text from Nathan. "Whoop, look who's texting me. You got any idea what this is about?" 

"Yeah, don't you remember? I told Ben it was okay if we arranged a meeting this weekend with just the four of us. I guess he told Nate to tell you or something," Alex mumbled as he typed rapidly. He was clearly focused on his newest book. 

Nate's text was vague. 

_Hey Ben wants to meet at the sushi place. you know the one yeah?_

John decided to reply. 

_we should really put more thoughts into this. between you and me, i think we should go on a double date of some kind. does that sound good? it could be a surprise. _

He sighed and hoped Alex wasn't paying any attention to his texts. John knew he could sometimes just look right over his shoulder and see his words and suddenly he knew exactly what was going on. Sometimes he caught John in the middle of an argument with his dad. 

Alex and John had gotten into multiple arguments over their family relationships. Both men didn't have good relationships with their fathers. Alex had dropped all contact with his dad after John had convinced him it wasn't worth it, and now Alex was trying desperately to pull John from his own father. But every time they tried to stop getting in contact with Henry, something new would always pull them back in, whether it be John's siblings or Henry Laurens just trying to keep his son tied on a rope within reach. John could somehow never escape his father, no matter how hard he tried, and he'd had multiple mental breakdowns trying to convince himself that he wasn't just a pawn to his father. But Alex knew he was, and he tried desperately to pull him from that toxicity. 

As John thought about that, he got another text. 

_why don't we meet up somewhere near Rockefeller and then go ice skating or smth?_

John read it and nodded. Yes. They could make a casual but romantic date out of that. 

_sure. but we gotta get Tench to take pics of all of us and the romantic stuff with the tree yknow_

Tench Tilghman, Alex's close high school friend who had quickly become a friend to everyone else. Tench Tilghman, a freelance photographer. Tench Tilghman, who was dating Olympian Track and Field Star John Fitzgerald. Tench would be more than willing to help them, wouldn't he? John hoped so. 

_of course. then we can each keep one and itll be super sweat _

_*sweet_

John nodded to himself and decided to send Nate the time to meet for tomorrow. Sunday. Nobody was doing anything that day, hopefully. Well, maybe. He had to check. He knew Ben would go to church and maybe take Nate with him, and Alex was Jewish but he didn't usually go to Temple. Well, not in the last few months at least. And John... well, his father had ruined religion for him, so fuck church for him at least. 

_how about tomorrow we meet up at 5 and then skate around 6 30? _

John sat up to find his tea was cold now. He frowned. 

"What's up with Nate?" Alex hummed as he continued to type. 

"We're just trying to arrange a time to meet," John said and took his tea to the kitchen as Nate texted him back. 

_sounds good to me. we dont have any plans around then. Ben's schedule is empty except for church with his dad so he might be gone until noon but that shouldnt be a problem _

John immediately closed those messages to text Tench. 

_hey can you take pics of Alex and I and Ben and Nate tomorrow around 6 30? its a double date and we want pics for memories and stuff _

_sorry for not asking earlier _

John started loading the dishwasher to run it when he and Alex went to bed. He got a text almost immediately. 

_yeah I can. polaroid or digital?_

He sighed at the overuse of smiley emojis. 

_digital, please :) _

He got another immediate response. 

_where? _

_Rockefeller plaza. the ice rink _

_okay. seeya there :)))))_

John nodded. Okay. Just had to make it through tomorrow. Tomorrow and then they could meet Nate and Ben at the plaza. 

* * *

The snow that was falling set a perfect atmosphere with the sparkling lights and the soft music that played throughout the plaza. Little Christmas-y type songs that reminded John of warm nights with family and green wrapping paper. Hot cocoa and his mother reading him old Christmas stories like The Polar Express. It also brought back bitter memories of getting scolded or yelled at by his father or uncle and the idea that this year, he wouldn't be with his siblings. He would be with Alexander and Hercules, his adoptive father. But maybe, just maybe, that wasn't bad. No, definitely not bad. Alex loved him and Herc would welcome him with open arms. Hopefully. 

He felt a little flake of snow land and melt on his nose and suddenly shivered. "I'm not used to this cold weather." 

"Well, neither am I, but here we are. New York City. In the middle of December," Alex agreed and adjusted his baby blue earmuffs. They stood out against his bright red hair. Hair that stood out anytime, to be honest. Hell, it was bright red and long and curly, all traits that weren't technically "normal". John loved how much he stood out, though. His own Demosthenes, as Alexander put it. 

"Where are we off to now?" Ben asked and looked up at the bright tree in the center of the whole plaza. The largest Christmas tree NBC could find, surely. They hosted it's lighting up every year and after the first time John saw it live, it wasn't as great. It was just a large tree with decorations. Nothing overly spectacular. 

"Skating." Nate lead the four of them towards the skating rink that was nearly empty. Perfect. 

"Skating!?" Alex looked surprised and worried. "I've never skated a day in my life! I'm from Saint Kitts, you think this is a good idea for me!?" He squealed like he usually did when he was worried and John quickly wrapped his coat around him both to calm him down and just because he was cold and needed his boyfriend's warmth. It immediately helped. 

"Alexander, relax. I'm sure John will help you." 

"He's from South Carolina, he doesn't get--" 

"We have plenty of skating rinks in Columbia. I think I should be okay. Alex, will you do it if I help?" John interrupted and offered his help. 

Alex hesitated but gave a nod in the affirmative. 

"Good! It's settled! Skating!" Nate nodded and started down the stairs to the open space below. 

Once they all had skates and were beginning a careful way onto the ice, John saw Tench skating to his heart's content already. Of course, the Pennsylvanian man would be an expert at it and find a way to take pictures while in motion, John thought. He got to his feet and carefully walked out onto the ice. He was no professional skater, but with his experience skating with his siblings, he decided he should be good enough to show off a bit and be a little more confident in his abilities. He glided his way to Tench and smiled at him. 

"John! You're here!" He looked pleased to see the southerner. Well, probably one of the only southern friends that he had, for that matter. 

"Well, yeah. I wouldn't bail on you. You're a friend. You know that," he reassured and Tench pulled out the bulky camera he had hanging around his neck that had been hidden from the hoodie he was wearing. It was too big for his little frame and John suspected that it belonged to Fitz. Belong being in past tense because once Tench got his hands on something he liked or loved, for that matter, then you would likely never get the thing back. 

"Yeah. I mean I know I am a friend and stuff, but hearing you say it makes me happy anyway." 

"That's good!" John smiled at him and pushed himself forward to keep up with Tench. "You're one of the only people I know who take the Marie Kondo theory to heart. If something, objects or people, doesn't make you happy, get rid of it. I guess I'm lucky enough to be one of the people that makes you happy." 

Tench's smile only got bigger. 

Nate and Ben joined them on the ice a moment later and Tench left to go start taking pictures of them while John went to go help Alexander. He was hesitantly stepping onto the ice and John took his hand to help him. 

"Come on. Trust me, Alex, I won't let you fall." 

"If I bust my ass and end up bruised, it's your fault." 

"Damn right it is." 

"John!" 

Alex's face became bright red and he let his boyfriend pull him onto the ice. He held tight to John's hands and just slid along beside him until John pulled one hand away. 

"See how I'm doing it?" He slowed down to let Alexander see how he was steadily pushing himself along with ease. "Try it. It isn't hard, and like I said, I'm right here to help." 

Alex didn't respond. He watched John's movements and started to try and copy them and within a few minutes (with trials and errors) they were both smiling and skating around in circles and trading jokes and things they felt compelled to say. 

Suddenly, Nate came up behind Alex and grabbed him around his middle, lifting him off the ice and trying to get away while laughing all the way. Ben was laughing at the sight of Alex squirming and trying to escape Nathan (with no success). John made no move to save his boyfriend and instead just stood back and watched as Nathan slipped and fell on the cold ground with Alexander still in his arms and now on top of him. Now John went to go help them back up. 

"Did you have your fun?" He chuckled and pulled Alex to his feet. He was smiling despite how he had just thought seconds ago that he was being kidnapped. 

"Yes," both men answered. 

Tench came up to join them both. "Okay, I need to be home soon or else Fitz will have... well, a fit. I'll have pictures processed and I'll give them to you guys soon, okay?" 

"Goodnight, Tilly," Alex said and they all bid their friend goodbye. 

"So this was planned?" Ben looked between them all. He was clearly curious about which of them had planned it. 

"It was John and I. We wanted to make a nice double date for all of us, so we came up with this," Nathan explained and took Ben's hand as they started back off the ice to take their skates off. 

"Well, I loved it. And I'm happy that we can get pictures of all of us together. That was a good idea," Alexander complimented, and John and Nate shared a look that said they were both proud of each other to collaborate on such an idea. 

"Thank you," they both said. 

* * *

When John got home on Friday afternoon, he saw an envelope sitting on the kitchen countertop where there hadn't been one before. With Alexander gone out of the city to visit his family's family (his adoptive father, in all honesty), John was left to wonder who had put this here. Then he read the note on it. 

_These turned out really well and I just wanted to drop by and deliver them to you. I also put some christmas cookies in the pantry for you two. Happy Holidays. -Tench _

John opened the envelope, which had never been fully sealed, and found twenty or so printed pictures of their night on Sunday. When he flipped through them, he was happy to see Alex's genuine smile and Alex and Nate in the process of slipping in one of them. He got to the last picture. 

It was a perfect picture of him and Alex sharing a kiss. The lights and position of everything made it stunning to look at and admire, all green and red highlights to their faces. The Rockefeller Christmas Tree was in the background just enough to make the picture look staged, but John knew it wasn't. 

He took a picture of it and sent it to Alex. 

_[Picture attached] _

_Hey look what Tench gave us for a holiday gift. i miss u. plz come back soon. Love u, J _

When Alex replied, John was still admiring the pictures. 

_I love you too, J :)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! Go follow kikapapel on Tumblr, because they have AMAZING Halemadge art and you would all love it. If you like this story, I have other single chapter stories and multi-chapter stories as well that you might want to go check out. I'm constantly writing and updating new things. Thanks again for reading this and have a beautifully perfect day, lovelies!
> 
> Side note: Let me enjoy my tea, please.


End file.
